I'm Promise
by Rapp-i
Summary: Huaa... V hyung tega, dia tega... Dia tidak membelaku tadi... aku yakin dia melihatku menangis tadi, tapi dia tidak mengejarku. Dia malah diam didekat Jin hyung... Janji macam apa itu? Huh dasar... [bangtan/BTS] [TaehyungXJungkook] [taekook-vkook-taejung]


**Title :I'M PROMISE**

**Author : Rapp**

**Cast:**

**Kim TaeHyung a.k.a V**

**Jeon Jungkook a.k.a Jungkook**

**All member BTS**

**Note : FF Murni punya saya-_-**

.

.

.

Happy reading...

.

.

"V hyung..." terdengar suara memelas dari arah pintu kamarnya, dan tanpa berpikir panjang, orang yang merasa terpanggil itu menoleh kearah menculnya suara. V yang dari tadi hanya memainkan hp nya sambil tiduran, seketika itu juga, langsung bangun dan menghampiri orang yang memanggilnya.

"um? Waeyo chagiaya?" katanya sambil mengusap-usap rambut Jungkook.

"hyung, k-kau mencintai ku, kan?

"ne... aku mencintai mu!" tegas V.

"k-kau menyayangiku kan,?"

"ne... aku menyayangimu!." Jawab V, tapi dia bingung mengapa Jungkook menanyakan hal seperti itu padanya. "kenapa kau menanyaiku seperti itu chagi?"

"ani.. tapi hanya saja ada yang mengganjal pikiranku dari tadi, saat acara tadi."

"apa itu?" tanya V penasaran.

"V hyung, kalau kau benar mencintaiku dan menyayangiku, jangan terlalu dekat dengan Jin hyung, please.."

"kenapa kau meminta seperti itu?"

"tadi saat ditanya MC siapa anggota terdekat dengan mu, kau langsung menjawab kalau itu aku, dan saat itu aku sangat senang. Tapi, tiba-tiba Jin hyung bilang kalau kau dekat dengan Jin hyung juga, dan pada saat kau mendengar itu, kau langsung bilang, bahwa semua personil dekat dengan mu. Itu berarti, secara tidak langsung, kau mengiyakan pendapat Jin hyung tadi. Bahwa kau juga dekat dengan Jin hyung. Dan aku tidak suka itu.! Seharusnya kau masih dalam pendiriaanmu untuk bilang, kalau hanya akulah yang dekat denganmu!"

"ya ampun Jung, itu hanya sepele kan?..."

"bagiku itu bukan masalah sepele hyung!"

"ah.. kau cemburu ne?"

"a-aku tidak cemburu." Muka Jungkook sekarang terlihat memerah. Dan dia tidak berani menatap mata V.

"wah.. muka mu merah..."

"ti-tidak... hyung... sudahlah aku pergi saja..." Jungkook langsung pergi meninggalkan V, tapi dia tersentak karena V langsung menarik tangan Jungkook, dan langsung memeluk Jungkook. Muka Jungkook tambah memerah. Dia kaget sekaligus bingung dan sekaligus senang (!?).

"baiklah aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu chagiya, aku janji! dan sekarang kau harus mengabulkan permintaanku ne.." Bisik V, mendekati telinga Jungkook, dan itu membuat Jungkook geli.

"aish.. ahh.. kau membuatku..."

"ehem!..." mereka berdua tersentak, dan langsung melepas pelukan mereka. "kalian sedang berbuat apa, hah!" lanjut orang itu.

"J-Jin hyung?"

"sedang apa kau disini Jin hyung? Apa kau mencariku?"

"ne, V temani aku berbelanja ne."

"mwo.. mwoya?"

"TE MA NI aku berbelanja! Kau harus mau! Kajja." Jin langsung menarik tangan V dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Jungkook. Jungkook menjadi geram, dia kesal terhadap Jin yang langsung membawa pergi pacar kesayangannya itu.

"Yak.. Jin Hyung!" teriak Jungkook. Jin langsung menghentikan jalannya dan langsung menengok kearah Jungkook.

"hei bocah, beraninya kau meneriaki ku!"

"hyung! Bukannya masih banyak hyung lainnya? Kenapa kau harus membawa pergi V hyung!"

"karena aku maunya DIA! Apa masalahmu hah!?" bentak Jin.

"ta-tapikan..." mata Jungkook mulai mendung, V melihatnya, tapi apa daya, siapa yang mau melawan hyung tertuanya itu. Jika ada seseorang yang berani melawannya, orang itu tidak akan selamat (!?). Tapi tadi Jungkook, dia berani sekali. V jadi malu, dia pacar Jungkook tapi dia tidak berani membela Jungkook.

"tapi...tapi APA!" Jungkook langsung pergi kearah kamarnya dia pergi meninggalkan Jin dan V tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jin. V melihat badan Jungkook gemetar, terlihat jelas kalau Jungkook menangis. Tangis tanpa suara itu menyakitkan.

_Mianhae Jung... _kata V dalam hati

...

**Jungkook POV**

Huaa... V hyung tega, dia tega...

Dia tidak membelaku tadi... aku yakin dia melihatku menangis tadi, tapi dia tidak mengejarku.

Dia malah diam didekat Jin hyung... Janji macam apa itu? Huh dasar...

...

**AUTHOR POV**

Sementara itu, saat Jin dan V hyung sedang berbelanja.

"pakai kupluk jaket mu V, nanti ada fans yang melihat kita. Kau mau dikerumuni banyak fans?"

"..."

"V.."

"..."

"ya V! Kau melamun yah?"

"ah.. tadi kau bilang apa hyung?"

"aku bilang pakai kuplukmu..." Jin langsung memakaikan kupluk V, mereka saling berhadapan. Dan Jin sengaja mendekatkan dirinya ke V. dan akhirnya mereka saling berdekatan.

"jangan terlalu dekat hyung."

"kenapa? Karena kau masih memikirkan Jungkook? Aish aku bingung dengan mu V?" kata Jin sambil mengambil barang-barang yang mau dia beli. Berjalan kesana kesini.

"bingung k-kenapa?" kata V sambil mengikuti kerah mana Jin berjalan.

"mengapa kau mencintai bocah itu? Seleramu sangat buruk. Kau tahu itu? " mendengar perkataan itu V langsung terdiam. Barang-barang yang mau dibeli Jin sudah lengkap, dan dia mau pergi kearah kasir. Saat dia mau berjalan kearah kasir, dia merasa ada yang kurang . "aish... mengapa aku meninggalkan dia?" Jin langsung berbalik dan mencari V. Dan akhirnya dia melihat V masih berdiri terpaku. "Yak! Pabo.. mengapa kau masih disini hah?" jin langsung menarik tangan V.

Mereka sudah selesai berbelanja, dan sekarang saatnya mereka kembali kedorm. Mereka berjalan kaki kearah dorm, karena jarak dorm dengan minimarketnya dekat. Jin sedang mengirim SMS kepada seseorang dan setelah dia mengirimnya terlihat ada senyum evil terlukis diwajahnya.

"jangan diam terus V.."

"ha?.. oh mian."

"yang tadi itu aku minta maaf. Mian,jika aku berbicara seperti itu padamu? Tapi kau tahu? Kau dengan Jungkook itu sangat tidak cocok."

"hyung kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu hah!? Kau tidak tau apa-apa." V mulai mempercepat jalannya dan dia hampir sampai kedorm. Jin langsung mengejar V.

"yak V!" teriak Jin.

**Jungkook POV**

V hyung benar-benar tega...

_Nanana~_

Ada sms? Dari siapa?

_"__**From : JIN HYUNG si Menyebalkan**_

_Jeon Jungkook, kau harus keluar dalam waktu 5 menit, jika kau tidak keluar, kau tidak akan selamat! Kau tahu itu! Aku akan membully mu setiap hari!"_

Apa-apan dia. Menyebalkan!

Sebaiknya aku keluar sekarang...

**AUTHOR POV**

Jeon Jungkook keluar dari kamarnya tetapi sebelum dia keluar, dia membasuh mukanya terlebih dahulu, agar tidak terlihat kalau dia habis menangis.

Dia mulai membuka pintu dorm, tetapi saat pintu baru terbuka setengahnya, tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menghentikan geraknya.

"yak V!" teriak Jin. Jin mulai mempercepat langkahnya, menarik tangan V dan dia mencium bibir V.

Jungkook melihat adegan itu disela-sela Pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Dia tersentak melihatnya. Kakinya mulai melemah dan dia terjatuh. Bruk..

Jin melihat ke arah pintu dorm. Dia melihat ada Jungkook dibalik pintu yang setengah terbuka itu.

_Tepat waktu. _Pikir Jin.

"a-apa yang kau lakukan Jin hyung!" dia langsung mendorong Jin agar menjauh. V langsung berjalan menuju kearah pintu masuk dorm. Alangkah kagetnya dia, saat dia melihat Jungkook terduduk sambil menangis.

_A-Apa dia melihatnya?_ Kata V dalam hati. Dia panik tapi dia tidak tahu mau melakukan apa.

V terpaku melihat Jungkook menangis. Dan Jungkook terus menangis. Mereka tetap seperti itu, dalam waktu yang lama. Sementara itu di luar, Jin tetap terus tersenyum Evil.

_Rasakan itu bocah! Siapa suruh kau membentakku tadi! Padahal kau tahu akibatnya jika kau membentakku!._ Kata Jin dalam hati.

"yak! Kenapa kalian ada di situ hah!?" tiba-tiba Rapmon datang. Dan menyuruh mereka masuk kekamar mereka masing-masing.

Dan pada malam itu Jungkook terus menangis, V terus memikirkan kejadian itu dan mereka tidak dapat tertidur. Sementara jin, tertidur pulas.

Keesokan harinya. Semua member mulai makan bersama, semua bingung melihat air muka Jeon Jungkook dan V yang seperti kurang tidur. Muka mereka datar, mata mereka memiliki kantung mata yang hitam. Dan ketika itu juga, pandangan mereka beralih kepada Jin. mereka melihat Jin sedang tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila.

_Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka? _Pikir yang lain.

"hari ini kita berlatih, kajja kita pergi ketempat pelatihan." Kata Rapmon setelah mereka semua selesai makan.

Ditempat pelatihan Jungkook dan V selalu salah dalam gerakan. Sampai mereka dihukum untuk terus berlatih, dan membersihkan ruang latihan. Sementara semua member pulang kembali ke dorm.

Jungkook dan V hanya terdiam sambil membersihkan ruang latihan.

"Jungkook.."

"..."

"apa yang kau lihat kemarin itu-"

"cukup hyung.. aku tidak mau mendengarnya aku sudah malas berbicara padamu! Hyung kenapa kau melakukan itu padaku hah!?" Jeon Jungkook mengatakan itu sambil menangis. Air matanya terus keluar tanpa berhenti. V bingung menjawab apa.

"kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak menjawabnya. Hyung, saat Jin hyung membentakku, kau tidak membelaku, lalu aku tahu, kalau kau melihatku menangis, tetapi kau malah membiarkanku. Hiks.. Kau tahu selama kau pergi kemarin, hiks..aku terus memikirkan hubungan kita... tapi apa yang kau lakukan? Kau malah berciuman dengan Jin hyung. Kau tega melakukan itu? Kau berjanji padaku, untuk mengabulkan permintaanku, tapi ternyata kau mengingkarinya. hiks... k-kau..."

V langsung memeluk Jungkook, Jungkook terus berusaha melepaskan pelukan V, tapi semakin Jungkook berusaha melepas, V malah justru mempererat pelukannya.

"lepas hyung.. lepas..."

"aku akan melepaskannya jika kau mau diam dan memberi waktuku untuk bicara."

Jeon jungkook mulai menghentikan tindakannnya, tapi dia tetap saja menangis. Dan V melepaskan pelukannya.

"begini Jung, mian kalau aku tidak membelamu, mian kalau aku membiarkanku. Mian kalau aku melanggar janji, itu karena aku takut pada Jin hyung... kau tahukan dia adalah orang tertua di grup kita? Jadi mau gak mau aku harus mau mengikuti kemauannya."

"yah termasuk diam saja saat Jin hyung menciummu! Kau itu pengecut hyung! Kau itu pengecut! Kau tahukan aku ini magnae tapi aku berani melawannya tapi kau.. kau.. dasar penge..." V menampar Jungkook. "Auu... apa yang kau lakukan hyung!" V menyadari apa yang dia perbuat, dia bingung mengapa tangannya bisa menampar pipi Jungkook itu. "kau menyebalkan hyung... k-kita.. k-kita pu-putuss hyung...!" Jungkook berlari keluar dari ruangan itu, sambil memegang pipinya yang sakit itu.

V dia terpaku. Dia tersentak mendengar kata terakhir jungkook tadi. Air matanya keluar sedikit-demi sedikit, kakinya melemah, tidak bisa dia topang lagi dan akhirnya dia terjatuh. V menangis dan mengutukki dirinya sendiri.

Sementara itu, saat Jungkook berlari keluar dan dia tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang. Dan pada saat dia melihat orang itu, dan ternyata orang itu adalah JIN. Jungkook melihat kesal orang itu.

"Happy ending eoh?" katanya kepada Jungkook dengan senyum evil. Jungkook geram dan dia langsung pergi dari situ.

...

Waktu menunjukan pukul 23:00, dan V masih belum tertidur. Dia masih memikirkan hal tadi.

"ke-kenapa aku melakukan itu sih. V kau pabo-pabo.." katanya sambil memukuli diri dia sendiri. "aku harus melakukan sesuatu.." V keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ke kamar Jungkook.

Saat V sudah sampai didepan kamar Jungkook, dia jadi bingung mau melakukan apa? Lalu dia mengambil keputusan untun menggedor pintu kamar jungkook dan bertemu dengannya.

TOK-TOK-TOK

V mengetuk keras kamar Jungkook, sampai orang yang berada didalam kamar itu tersentak dan langsung berjalan mengarah pintu.

"JEON JUNGKOOK, PLEASE KELUARLAH!" suara V terdengar keras, sehingga membangunkan semua orang yang ada didalam dorm.

Jeon Jungkook yang mengetahui suara itu adalah suara V, maka dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuka pintu.

TOK-TOK-TOK

"Jeon Jungkook!"

"Yak... V jangan berisik! Ini sudah malam, apa kau tidak tahu jadwal kita padat besok hah?" teriak jimin yang datang menuju kearah V.

"diam kau!" Jimin kaget mendengar jawaban V. "Jeon Jungkook keluar!"

"Jeon Jungkook keluar, Jeon Jungkook keluar, kau selalu berkata itu terus, tapi dia belum keluar juga. Oh sudah lah dia tidak mau keluar, jadi lebih baik kita kembali tidur ne.. aku sudah mengantuk.." kata J-hope marajuk V.

"tidak hyung, ada masalah yang harus aku selesaikan dengan Jungkook..."

"kan masih ada besok pabo!..." tegas Suga.

"tidak hyung... Jeon.."

"Semua tidur..." kata Rapmon. Mendengar itu, semua kembali kekamar mereka masing-masing. Terkecuali V.

V termenung sebentar dan melihat kearah pintu kamar Jungkook berharap pintu itu terbuka, tapi tidak ada pergerakan. V lalu kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya. Jin yang melihat kejadian itu, hanya bisa tersenyum evil.

Sementara itu, Jungkook dalam kamarnya terus menangis..

...

Hari sudah pagi. Jungkook sedikit ragu keluar kamar, tapi akhirnya dia mau keluar dan pada saat dia membuka pintu kamarnya sedikit, tiba-tiba ada tangan yang juga membuka pintu kamar Jungkook. Pintu terbuka sepenuhnya, dan Jungkook kaget ternyata tangan itu adalah tangan V.

"Jeon Jungkook! Ini tidak bisa seperti ini, maafkan aku yang telah me-menamparmu kemarin, mian jung... mian.."

"tiada kata dimaafkan untuk mu hyung!..."

"Jeon jungkook mian... kalau kau mau aku membelamu didepan jin hyung, baiklah akan kulakukan sekarang." V menarik tangan Jungkook menuju Jin.

"Jin hyung! Aku menemanimu pergi belanja kemarin itu, adalah hal terakhir aku menemanimu berbelanja. Jungkook benar saat itu, kan masih banyak hyung lain yang akan menemanimu, tapi kenapa harus aku?! Hyung jangan pernah membentak Kookie~ku, kau tau itu hyung?"

"m-mwo?" Jin bingung.

"Jung... kau lihatkan? Tadi aku sudah membelamu, sekarang kau mau apa lagi? Mau ku cium? Ini..." V mencium Jungkook. Tapi ternyata Jungkook malah mendorong V. "k-kenapa kau mendorong ku?" Jungkook pun pergi meninggalkan V. "k-kenapa?"

"Pabo... meminta maaf seperti itu." Kata Jin yang mengetuk kecil kepala V.

"a-apa maksudnya?"

"jika kau mau meminta maaf, minta maaf lah dengan tulus, itu saja kok. Jangan kau malah melakukan aneh seperti tadi, yang kau lakukan tadi itu sudah ter-lam-bat, pabo." Sekali lagi Jin mengetuk Kecil kepala V, dan dia pergi meninggalkan V.

_Kisah cinta yang aneh... tapi seperinya aku sudah jahat disini.._ Kata Jin dalam hati.

"meminta maaf dengan tulus?"

...

Diruang latihan. V dan Jungkook masih tidak konsen, sehingga mereka dimarahi lagi. Dan mereka disuruh untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka segera. Maka mereka disuruh pergi keluar dan membereskannya.

"J-Jungkook.."

"hm.." V langsung mendekati Jungkook, sehinga mereka saling berhadapan, tetapi Jungkook tidak berani melihat mata V. Lalu dengan sigap, V memegang tangan Jungkook.

"ada seseorang berkata jika meminta maaf harus dengan tulus... Jung aku benar-benar tulus meminta maaf padamu. Aku juga tulus mencintaimu, aku tulus menyayangimu. Maafkan aku jika aku punya salah. Jung, jangan buat aku menjadi tersangka sangat bersalah disini. Se-sebanarnya aku tidak mau hal ini terjadi..."

"a-aku juga tidak mau seperti ini juga." Jungkook Bingung didalam hatinya ada rasa ingin memaafkan V, tapi ada juga rasa tidak mau memaafkan, atas semua yang dilakukan V kepadanya. Tapi Jungkook sangat menyayangi V. Jungkook mengalami tekanan yang amat sangat.

"mian Jung..."

"hiks.. aku bingung hyung, hiks.." Jungkook mulai menangis.

"ikuti saja apa kata hatimu Jungkook, kalau kata hatimu berbicara kalau kau tidak memaafkanku, itu tidak apa, aku akan berjuang untuk mendapatkan maaf mu, Jung."

"tidak hyung... kau tidak perlu melakukan itu... baiklah akan a-aku ma-maaf kan kau hyung.."

"ha!? Jinnja? Ya Jeon Jungkook, gomawo. Jung aku berjanji padamu, dan kali ini aku tidak akan mengingkarinya, bahwa aku akan menuruti semua yang kau mau.. I'm Promise." V memeluk Jungkook.

"baiklah.. kupegang kata-katamu." Jungkook pun membalas pelukan V.

Sudah lama mereka berpelukan, lalu mereka melepas pelukan mereka.

"ah.. kau menangis.."

"ya menangis bahagia hyung..." jawab Jungkook. Lalu V menghapus airmata Jungkook yang sudah terlanjur jatuh kearah bibir. Tangan V menyentuh bibir Jungkook, V jadi punya nafsu untuk mencium Jungkook, dan akhirnya mereka pun berciuman. Ciuman panas yang sepertinya akan sukar dilepas(!?).

Sementara itu, ada yang mengintip-intip.

"ya mereka berciuman..." kata Jimin dengan suara seperti bisikan.

"ne.. bahkan ciuman mereka mesra sekali." Jawab J-hope.

"uuu~~" Suga senang melihatnya.

"happy ending ne..." tegas Rapmon.

Bukkk

Jin memukul dinding yang keras dengan wajah geram.

"Bad Ending..."

_Mengapa aku baik sekali memberi saran kepada V eoh?_ Pikir Jin.

Suga,Jimin,J-hope dan Rapmon bingung melihat Jin. Disisi lain, dua pasangan Jungkook dan V masih berciuman mesra.

_Auhh... sakit juga..._ kata Jin dalam hati.

**END**

Rapp : "yeay akhirnya selesai juga...".

Jin : "yak! Rapp mengapa disini aku jahat sekali sih?"

Jungkook : "mengapa aku disini jadi cengeng?"

V : "kenapa aku terlihat lemah hah?"

Rapmon,Suga,Jimin,J-hope : "MENGAPA PERAN KAMI SANGAT SEDIKIT SIH!?"

Rapp : "woy berisik banget sih! Suka-suka gua dong mau bikin nih cerita kayak gimana? Cerita-cerita gua! Masih untung gua bikinin cerita, yang pemainnya kalian -_-!"

BTS : "tapi...tapi kan?"

Rapp : "jangan banyak tapi-tapi... udah sana pulang, cuci muka, cuci kaki, trus tidur!"

BTS : " yah sudahlah... -_-, dasar Rapp cerewet!

Rapp : "sudahlah lakukan!"

BTS : "ne.."

Rapp : "ya reader.. oh ya mian kalau ceritanya gak jelas sama sekali.-_-. Mian kalo ceritanya nggak seru. Mian kalo ada salah-salah kata. Mian kalo ada kesalahan!?. Karena manusia tidak sempurna dan pasti memiliki kesalahan, namanya juga penulis pemula...

Jangan jadi pembaca yang pendiam(!?) Oke^^

Jungkook : " apa maksudnya pembaca yang pendiam?"

V : "tau tuh, emangnya gak ada kata yang lebih elit apa yah?"

Rapp : "TAEJUNG! Kalian belum tidur..."

V : "ini mau tidur-_-... berisik amat sih-_-"

Sudahlah bye^^

Jangan lupa Review yah~

Jangan males Nge Review *nge Review gampang kok-_-

Menerima Kritik dan Saran, Tapi jangan di Bash...


End file.
